High School Musical: DP Style!
by stardustpoptart
Summary: Danny is a basketball player and Sam is a smart student. But what happens when they sing together? Now she goes to his school. Obvious DXS.
1. Beginning

Kay! I just had to write this! I couldn't help myself ya know? So this story goes through th plot of High School Musical. I don't own Danny Phantom, High School Musical, or Start of Somethin' New. Thanks

* * *

Danny Fenton and his mom ,Coach Fenton, were playing basketball in the hotel gym.

"Can you beat me now son. Let's see what I've taught you."

"Sounds good to me." Danny said as he sank the basket.

"Son," Danny's father,Jack, said "Are you gonna stay here all New Years or are you gonna try to meet some girls"

"Uh..."

"Go upstairs to the party son. You'll have fun." His mother added

"Kay guys." Danny answered.

He took a quick shower and went upstairs. Sitting down he watched the other kids sing the karaoke.

* * *

Samantha Manson was a very smart girl. Everyone called her Sam the Smartie. You see Sam was very smart and always won the school's academic contests. She was sitting down reading her book, Bridge To Terabithia.She had read it numerous times, but it was her favorite. She didn't have just the smarts, but beauty of a princess. Which she was. Her mom was rich.Who did she tell? No one of course.

* * *

"Let's see who will come up next..." the annoucer said

Two spotlights circled around the room. One landed on Danny as the other landed on Sam. Sam's charcoal her swished as she looked around nervously. Danny, well his just looked at Sam's.

They walked on the stage. :

_[Danny_  
Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance(Danny almost walks off the stage.)  
_[Sam_  
I never believed in  
What i couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
_[Danny_  
Ohhh  
_[Sam_  
To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh  
_[Both_  
I know  
_[Sam_  
That something has changed  
_[Both_  
Never felt this way  
_[Sam_  
And right here tonight  
_[Both_  
This could be the...

_[Chorus_  
_[Both_  
Start of somethin' new  
_[Sam_  
It feels so right  
_[Both_  
To be here with you...oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
_[Sam_  
I feel in my heart  
_[Both_  
The start of somthing new

_[Danny(Thows off jackect and people start 'ooooo'ing)_  
Ohhh, yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that...um  
We'd both be here tonight...yeah  
_[Sam_  
And the world looks so much brighter  
_[Danny_  
Brighter, brighter  
_[Sam_  
With you by my side  
_[Danny_  
By my side  
_[Both_  
I know...that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_[Sam_  
I know it for real  
_[Both_  
This could be the...

_[Chorus_  
_[Both_  
Start of somethin' new  
_[Sam_  
It feels so right  
_[Both_  
To be here with you...oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
_[Danny_  
I feel in my heart  
_[Both_  
The start of somthing new

_[Danny_  
I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhh, yeah  
_[Both_  
I didn't know it before  
_[Sam_  
But now it's easy to see  
_[Both_  
Ohhhhh

_[Both_  
It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
_[Danny_  
So right...oh  
_[Sam_  
To be here with you...oh  
_[Both_  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
_[Sam_  
I feel in my heart  
_[Danny_  
Feel in my heart  
_[Sam_  
The start of somethin' new  
_[Danny_  
The start of somethin' new  
_[Sam_  
The start of somethin' new  
_[Danny_  
Somethin' new

* * *

They both get off the stage and onto the balcony.

"Whoa. You sound like you sing a lot." Sam commented

"Naw, not me. You?" Danny responded

"Only in church. Solos aren't that good."

"Really Danny asked

"I took one look at the people staring at me and ended up on the floor fainted."Sam said

"So you um, wanna swich numbers? So you know, we can talk more?" Danny asked nevously

"Sure!" Sam said a little bit TOO excitedly.

They took pictures of eachother and put their numbers.

"Well I gotta get back too my mom." Sam said sadly

"Yeah me too." Danny said ,but then he thought about it for a millisecond.

"Not your mom my mom. I mean my parents. But ya know that um I actually had fun singing woth you tonight adn-"

Danny had turned around to speak to her face to face but She was gone.

* * *

Wow, Five whole pages. I'm just really exited to fianally post this stuff.SSSSSPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, that was a splee moment.

Later,

DPFan12


	2. Evil Cell Phones

New Chapter.WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Evil Cell Phones**

* * *

About a week later Samanthat Manson was at the front of the school begging her mom to get homeschooled again.

"Mom I don't wanna do this. I won't make any friends!" Sam argued

"Yes you will. You always do. Now go have fun." Her mother replied

"But it's so-" Sam started

"Hey babe." A jock greeted while staring at her chest.

"Repulsive." Sam finished scowling at the jock in the process. Feeling chills up his spine, he walked, joged, ran, and sprinted away for his dear life, not that it was dear anyway.

Sam walked to first period.

"Ms.Darbus. Room 1995." she said as she sat down in a seat.

Then she noticed something. She had to check her cell phone. YES! It was him.

"Danny..."

Danny glanced over and smiled.

"Oh hey!" Danny greeted her blushing a bit.

"Who's the hottie?" His best friend Tucker asked with that lovestruck look in his eyes.

"That's just Sam. I met her the other day."

"Oh." Tucker replied still staring.

"Tuck," Danny started "Look away. I kinda like her."

"Oh." Tucker replied once again but now looking at his friend nervously.

"What?" Danny asked searching Sam's picture on his phone. "Lemme see yours." Danny said taking his friends phone from his pocket.

"Never have you learned the evil of cell phones Mister Fenton?" Ms. Darbus aked before snacthing the 2 phones. "Detention for both of you."

In front of the discussion, Sam was staring dreamily at her cell phone. She was gazing at the picture of Danny as her was a few moments before. But just like Danny and Tucker, got caught.

"Thank you." Ms. Darbus said while snatching the phone. "I'll see you in detention, the auditorium. Welcome to Amity High Samantha."

* * *

2 chappies in one night?! You guys must be special. I'm even more special. My doctor tells me that. Just kidding! (or am i) 

Love ya,

DPFan12


End file.
